Izunako's Origin
by IzuKaga
Summary: Travel with Izunako through his first years of the MDF, finding new friends and enemies, fighting monsters, and... destroying the world...?
1. The Adventure Begins

|Izunako|

"Izunako..." Someone spoke my voice. The voice was female and soothing. "Izunako." The voice was harsher. "Wake up!" my sister said to me, shaking me so i would wake up.

"Oh. Hey Remi…" i said sleepily to her agitated face.

"You're 15. I shouldn't have to wake you up. Get ready and meet me outside in 5 minutes." Her voice still had its edge.

"Fine. You don't have to be so pushy about it." I quickly got ready and put on leather gauntlets. I walked outside with a half-awake Mari trailing behind me. "Alright, what is it?"

Remi had both hands behind her back and was grinning. She held out a light broadsword to me and said, "Cobalt-infused steel. Light broadsword."  
I took it with its sheath and put it over my shoulder. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say a thing. You're my younger brother and I love you." Remi hugged me warmly as Mari lazily did the same. Remi let go and handed me something else. It was an application for the MDF.

"The MDF? Don't you work there?" I asked my older sister.

"Yeah. It pays pretty well too, depending on your rank. I'm a rank 3 Medic."

"What about Callie?!" I asked quickly.

"She's applying too. I heard that some people have to share rooms together…" Remi said playfully, winking at me. I turned away with my face red.

"Whatever. I don't even like her." These words hurt to say. "When can I start?"

"You can start whenever you can." Mari seemed to have fallen asleep on my shoulder and I held her. "Eh…"

I went off and completed the application for the MDF. I met up with Callie a week later.

|Callie|

I had to get ready quickly and join my brother as we walked to Izunako's house. "I don't know how I'm going to say this to him…"

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Tell him what?"

"That I didn't make it into the MDF…"

"Don't worry. He won't mind. He doesn't really like you, so why would he care?"

I blushed and said back, "Yeah… he doesn't…"

I saw Izunako with his back turned to me. He turned slightly and I saw the glint of fire in his eye. I launched myself into the air using a weak ice platform. It drained me and I waited for the familiar feel of the ground. It never came. I opened my eyes and was met with the fiery orange of Izunako's. His expression was cold externally, but I could feel the warm happiness in the way he held me. "How's it going, Cal?" He set me down gently.

"Good I guess…" I turned away, blushing furiously. I looked over at Joshua. He seemed to be flirting with Remi. "Izu, I think Josh is trying to flirt with your sister…"

"Hell no!" He snarled, running over and attempting to tackle Joshua. Joshua stopped him and flung Izunako into a tree. Remi ran over to him and picked him up. He moaned slightly.

"Get out of here, Joshua." Remi told my brother coldly. "You hurt him." He left quickly.

"Izunako…" I called to him quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied faintly.

"I didn't make it. I'm not in the MDF." His face went cold.

"I knew it. I knew you were too soft to make it." He laughed harshly.

Remi took him to be healed, as Joshua broke a few of his ribs. She carried Izunako back to his room, where he slept for a few hours. I laid with him and made sure he was safe. I needed to protect him, even when I wasn't there. I traced the scar on his jaw with my finger and shuddered at the memory of it.

|Izunako|

I woke up late at night to find Callie's sleeping form next to me. I smiled. She seemed to be having a pleasant dream, as she smiled throughout her sleep. I reached out and cupped her cheek with my hand, and she looked towards me. "Hi Izunako…"

"H-hi…" I could feel the warmth creeping into my face. "I have a question for you Callie…"

She lifted her head slightly and said, "What is it?"

"Callie…" it was hard to say it. It was hard to say what I wanted to say for a year. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stayed silent for about 15 minutes until she told me. "No… It's not that I don't like you… I kind of do… It's just that keeping this together will be kind of hard with us being apart so much…"

I flipped into my side and turned away from her. "Damn it…" my voice was filled with restrained anger.

"You have to go in tomorrow to get your rank… I'll come with you." Callie placed a hand over mine. "It will be a last goodbye. Maybe you'll meet someone special while you work there."

I sighed and tried to fall back asleep, terrified for the moment when we have to leave each other forever.

"The adventure begins…"


	2. The MDF

|Izunako|

The sky was still dark when I awakened. It was 4 in the morning. I sighed and tried to get up, but something was on me. Callie was laying across my body. I laughed softly and tried to move her so I could get up. She woke up and was irritated that I didn't let her sleep. "Stop being so loud. We're going to train together."

She perked up immediately. She liked playfighting. So did I. We got into our armor and held our stances. She used a knife and i used the Heatblade. I slashed at her leg and she deflected it easily, stabbing at my weapon arm. "Your tactic is disarming? Interesting… mine is killing." She looked slightly concerned. I sent a weak wave of fire at her feet and as she jumped to avoid it, I knocked her on her back and held the blade to her throat.

"Nice job," a voice said coolly. "Now kill her."

I whipped my head around to find a girl holding a bow with a notched arrow and wearing a dark grey bandanna. Her hair was light grey, and her eyes were a piercing orange. "I'm not going to kill her." I snapped.

"Suit yourself. I'll take the kill." The girl stepped up but i blocked her.

"She's a friend. We were training because I'm joining the MDF." The girl was surprised. She laughed.

"MDF, eh? Lucky you, I'm also a recruit." She walked up to me, placed the notched arrow in the quiver on her back, and held out her hand. "The name's Sylandria Haigazu." She tilted her head to the side and looked closely at my face. She must have saw the scar. "What the hell happened to you?!" Sylandria cupped my cheek with her hand and let a small amount of heat flow into my skin. She used fire like me. "It didn't do anything," she said as she took her hand away.

"It did something all right." I could sense warm entities drawing near us in a group. "Callie, run."

"If it's a fight, I'm not leaving you," she said, determined.  
"Get out of here. This will be the last time you see me if you stay." My voice was cold and ruthless. She did what she was told reluctantly and I unsheathed the cobalt broadsword. "You ready for a fight?!"

Sylandria replied with a fiery excitement in her voice, "Let's go!" We stood awaiting the group, but it never came. A fiery pain erupted in my side and I heard Sylandria roar out. The pain appeared in my left arm and I saw blood run down my fingers from my wrist. _These are stab wounds! Where are they coming from?!_ I looked over at Sylandria through the agony and saw that she was being choked. It stopped but she was passed out. Something knocked me onto my back and i cried out in pain. A hooded figure stood over me, partially invisible. "Tell your little MDF friends that the CT is back." the figure smashed me in the head with a steel bat.

|Sylandria|

Remi stood over my bandaged and damaged body. There were small pieces of blade in my limbs and she was trying to get them out. I cried out in pain and I found that my voice was hoarse. _That's right. I was choked. Almost killed…_ She had a worried and pale expression on her face instead of her usual determined one. She also kept throwing glances towards the kid that fought with me. His head was bleeding. Remi's younger sister Mari was squeezing his hand with hers. I didn't get why. Was Mari his girlfriend? She's so young… "Big brother… stay alive..." _Mari is his younger sister… no wonder she's so worried. She loves her brother and sister._  
"Remi." My voice was ragged because of my damaged throat. She looked me in the eyes. "Take me over to him." Remi nodded and slowly helped me walk over to him. Mari didn't look up from him.

"Izunakoooooooo…" _Izunako Raekaga. The name of a potential partner. Both in combat and life._

I looked down at him. There was a bloody bandage across his bare chest. I blushed slightly at the sight of him. I placed my hand gently across the wound and closed my eyes.

I drew in a breath as I felt his hand cover mine. "You saved my life." I heard him say quietly. "The warmth you gave me… gave me the regeneration i needed to survive. Thank you, Sylandria. I hope we…" He trailed off as he passed out. I felt myself become angry towards myself for being so soft after i gently caressed the scar on his face. I felt something wrap itself around my leg.  
"Uwaaaah?!" I looked down. It was his tail. _Tail?! He's a dragon?! … More than that, he's a shadowflame dragon… He will be an interesting friend._ I leaned down towards his face and kissed him without realizing it. It took me a few seconds to register what happened and I shot back up, my face reddening. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked out. _Why did I do that?! Why did I kiss him?!_ I honestly didn't know why I did. I just felt like I should have. I realized that we might start training together tomorrow with the other recruits. The MDF has its new batch of recruits.

Let's hope we can take back the world.


	3. Sylandria The Hunter

|Izunako|

The bed I was sleeping on was stiff and hard. I had no idea where I was. All i knew was that there was a large hard object on my legs. I opened my eyes to look. It was Sylandria holding some sort of egg. "Get up." Her voice was harsh and she had an enraged look on her face. I seemed to be already wearing the MDF uniform, some kind of stiff dark grey T-Shirt along with light grey combat fatigues. When I got to my feet, she thrust the egg into my arms, It was moderately warm and quivered slightly. "Follow me."

"First tell me what we're doing," I said to her.

"We're going to meet the Commander." We walked next to each other in silence, and eventually reached the Commander's quarters. The door opened slowly and I placed my right hand on the hilt of my sword while cradling the egg with the other arm. The large room was dark. It was also extremely cold, which drove me to my knees. Sylandria was fighting the weakness she felt. She helped me up as the cold bit at my body.

"Sorry about that, recruits. Thought you were the Frost group." The Commander kept the room dark. "You're Inferno, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sylandria snapped. "So stop trying to kill us with the damn air conditioning!"

"Seems like it's only you. Your friend here doesn't seem to mind." I did mind very much. It hurt to be in this temperature… Sylandria growled, but said nothing. "Koru. Examine them."

"Yes, Master," a cold and obedient female voice said from the darkness. I heard Sylandria draw in a sharp breath and I wondered what the Commander meant by "examine"... I felt something touch me, but I didn't stiffen. I felt the gentle brushing of fingers and a soft tail across the curves of my body. Even down there… which made me shiver slightly. I recognized the soft and gentle fingers as well as what she said to be a catgirl. _Yes, Master…_ She finished as she brushed against my chest. "The female is a human with the power of Inferno, as she is unnaturally warm. She has moderately large breasts, and has a slightly weak build. She has the capability to run at above average speeds while maintaining accuracy in weapons." _How did she figure all of this out just by touching Sylandria?!_ "The male is a human and dragon hybrid also with the power of Inferno. He has a muscular build with the ability to wield heavier weapons more easily than others. He is slow, but has the capability to be extremely powerful." She started whispering. "He does not like his legs touched. The female does not like her chest touched either."

The Commander stayed silent. Then they turned on the lights. She was a sharp-looking 24-year old with moderately small breasts. "The name's Kagusi Dragoon." She grins happily at the sight of the two Inferno before her.

Sylandria's face was still red from when Koru groped her. "Izunako Raekaga and Sylandria Haigazu." _The dragon and the tsundere…_

"Nice to meet you two. We need all the help we can get in taking back humanity's past." She stayed quiet for a second. "I have someone for you to meet." The Commander went into the room connected to hers and brought out a young girl wearing an oversized hoodie and purple beanie that went over her eyes. "My younger sister. Sugusi Dragoon." The young girl looked up at me and Sylandria after she pushed up the beanie.

"Hi…" she said shyly. All of us stayed silent until Sugusi spoke up again. "The egg you're holding… can I hold it…?"

I was surprised, but I let her hold the egg. She seemed excited. She flipped it around in her arms, and then-

|Sylandria|

She dropped it. The girl dropped the egg on the ground and it smashed open into a mess of shards. "Sugusi!" The Commander snapped at her young sister.

"I'm sorry…" the girl repeated over and over while staring at the ground and trying not to cry.

I heard Izunako make a weird noise, somewhere between surprise and cringing. He looked at his left arm and said, "It's okay."

"Okay?! She just killed your-" He held out his arm for us to see. There was something latched onto his arm. It was almost a foot long, with blotchy pale blue and yellow skin. Its eyes were closed, and its wings were tiny and near useless.

Sugusi walked up slowly to him and reached out to pet the creature, but it opened its eyes and nipped at her fingers. "I-It's a female dragonmander."

"Female?" Izunako asked quickly. He looked like he was thinking hard. "I have a name for her. Ashley." Izunako placed her on a table and she cried out for him. It was something like "Nyaaaaaah!" He kneeled in front of the table and Ashley stumbled towards him slowly until she fell onto his arm. Izunako smiled broadly. The Commander walked over and didn't pet Ashley, but ran two fingers down the length of her body.

"Izunako. You are going to be assigned as a Monster Hunter Class 5. Sylandria, you will be assigned as his partner."

"What?! He has Ashley!" I said.

"Ashley is not combat ready and will not be that way until around 3 years from now, depending on her growth." The Commander countered sharply.

I threw up my hands in exasperation and looked to Izunako. "I'm fine with it, so we're partners now." He held out his hand, and I took it. His face turned red, and I laughed.

"Partners till the end, kid!" We both laughed.


	4. A New Partner

|Izunako|

Sylandria glanced across the table at me while we ate our morning meal. "What?" I asked her quickly.

"Nothing." She wasn't looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

She sighed. "We have to go group with the other recruits." She paused for a second. "We could be chosen at random, or we could choose our groups. I want to be partners with you."

I froze for a second. This was unexpected. "You do? You told Commander Dragoon that you didn't."

"That was before I realized that we needed to stick together. Something's after us, and if we don't stick together, we're dead. And I found out something as well." She held up her hand and let light dance around it. I held up mine and shadows flowed like water around mine.

"You're Purity… and I'm Corruption…" I shook my head. "Holy Flame and Shadow Inferno. We can't be together or we'll kill each other in the process of everything."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I just want to be your friend. We have to get going soon, so make up your mind."

I thought hard. _If we train together, one of us could kill the other with our powers. If we get together in a relationship, it'll hurt to be touched or have sex… But I remember what Remi told me about relationships. "It doesn't matter if it hurts, it only matters if you love them."_ I made up my mind. "I will be your partner." Sylandria laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go join the other recruits before we get yelled at."

We went and did exactly that, but we were a few minutes late. Our instructor was a middle-aged, scarred man. He seemed to take a "special interest" in Sylandria. Basically, he tried to touch her, she broke his arm, and I shattered some ribs by smashing him against the wall with the shadows. That drained me of my energy and I had to let Sylandria carry me back to my room and stay there. It was worth it on two accounts. One, we made a demonstration of our strength, so some of the even weaker and inexperienced recruits were scared of us. The compound was extremely cold, but she kept me warm. I could see that she was shivering constantly and I tried to focus enough heat to warm her, but all I managed was small warmth in my hand. She smiled, and pulled me closer. Commander Dragoon walked up to us and stared us down. We froze. Then she smiled broadly. "Heard you broke the instructor. Nice job, you two."

Sylandria blushed and looked angry.

"He was trying to molest me, the fucking pervert." She put me down and rent the air with flames. "He deserved that and even more!"

Commander Dragoon laughed and said, "I guess he did. But next time just kill them."

I unsheathed the broadsword. "It would be my pleasure to end a life."

"Well then, your wish will be granted in about a year." The Commander said this with a smile.

Me and Sylandria walked back to my room where there were boxes. "Um… Sylandria?" I looked to her, who was opening the boxes.

"I'm moving in with you. Don't ask why. It's because my roommate and her boyfriend fuck every single night. It's annoying. It's disgusting. But, you can't injure or kill other members in the MDF."

"So we're going to live together now?" I was nervous.

"Yep. This is our life now that we're partners." She said all of this without looking back at me. She stood up straight for a second and said, "I need to show you something." I was going to question her, but she began to take off her uniform. She was fully nude in front of me except for a pair of panties and some covering wrapped around her breasts. She grabbed my hand and traced the deep scars on her body. The gash across her chest, the stab wound between her shoulders. "Let's see yours."

My face turned red. I tore off my shirt and Sylandria traced the stab wound in my side, the long scar across my own chest. She let her fingers linger on the scar on my jaw. "You want to know how I got this, don't you?" Sylandria nodded quietly. "Remember the Breakout of 2367?" Another nod. "Me and a really close friend, Callie, were still out when this happened. So, it was my job to protect her. One of the convicts almost managed to kill her. But I blocked them. She's alive. We will never forget that day."

"...I'll tell you how I got mine. I didn't really have any friends or anyone to take care of me. So I fought for my life in the arenas. I survived because I was the hunter. Then the MDF offered me a position here… and I had to accept. And then I met you… someone who could be a friend, maybe even a lover." She placed a hand on my chest and looked up into my eyes. "So… which will it be? Friends or lovers?" Her voice was quiet, something unusual for her general strength.

"We should be close friends for now. Don't rush things, tsundere."

She smiled warmly and hugged me. Suddenly, I didn't feel the cold that bit at our bodies. All I felt was her. Her soft, squishy chest. Her gentle hands caressing my neck. Our bodies pressed together felt like something unreal.

|Sylandria|

The commander walked in on us, with Koru trailing behind her and holding Ashley. My face went red immediately and I weakly pushed away but Izunako pulled me closer. "Yes?" he said coldly.

The Commander had a confused and aroused look on her face. "Some thing I walked in on… Koru will be teaching you how to take care of a dragonmander." Koru placed Ashley on his chest. "Have fun you two…" the Commander said, teasing us. I wanted to lash out and cut her in half.

"HAAAAAGH. WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING-" Izunako covered my mouth with his hand.

"Stop that. Look outside." We looked outside and saw something amazing. Meteor storm. The ground shuddered as one landed nearby. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Koru spoke up. I didn't even know she was here. "It's nice to spend time with you two." I turned to look at her, and she smiled. "Call me Koru-chan." Her ears twitched. "Izunako…"

"SYLANDRIA! GET BEHIND ME!" I complied, and he picked up a large sheet of metal and held it in front of us. There was a meteorite heading for the compound. "I hope this place has regenerating walls." The meteorite hit the wall and crashed through. It hit the sheet of metal and launched us back into the wall where his entire ribcage was shattered. He passed out soon later. I followed him. I woke up a few hours later and saw that Ashley was curled up and sleeping on my legs. Remi walked over to me and let me drink some burning clear liquid. "Vodka. Should numb the pain a bit." I realized that my limbs ached and burned from the meteor strike.

"What about Izunako? Is he okay?" Remi froze for a second. She helped me up while I took Ashley and put her on my arm. I limped heavily on one leg, but Remi helped me walk over to Izunako's unconscious body. He breathed painlessly and did not seem to be injured. "He's… alive… and he saved my life…" I wanted to cry. He almost died saving me. I shook him gently and he slowly came back to life and sat up. He looked at me and held up a finger. "What-"

He twisted his body and made his spine let out a sickening _craaack_. "Hell yeah! Back in business!" I shuddered. "What's up with you?"

"...You should take a few days off." My voice was extremely quiet.

"Nooooo… it's only been a few weeks. Anyways, I'm not injured or anything. If anyone should take a few days off, it should be you." He got to his feet, sharp in his uniform. "We need to go eat." We started to walk, but we realized that I limped and was extremely slow. He picked me up and said, "I'll carry you."

Remi ran out of the Infirmary and said to him, "Sylandria didn't really save your life. It was your own regeneration. Bye." She disappeared.

I spoke up. "I might not have saved you, but you saved me. You must really care about me."

"Yeah." He sounded embarrassed. "I guess I do." I kissed his cheek and he went red in the face.


	5. To the Limit

|Sylandria|

Izunako was training with the Commander. She was trying to get him to focus his energy enough to form a fireball. So far, he only passes out when he gets the flames. "Damn this! You know I am unable to form fire without draining myself!" Izunako was about to snap.

"You have the ability to Izunako. You just aren't… motivated enough…" The Commander was grinning wildly. She grabbed me, held my arms behind my back, and held a knife to my throat. "Motivated enough?"

Izunako's pupils became vertical slits. "You wouldn't dare."

The Commander pressed harder. "Would I?"

Izunako snarled at her. "I'm warning you. I will not hesitate to strike you down." Kagusi pressed harder, and I could feel the warmth of my blood. Izunako saw it, and roared. His arms were curved dangerously at his sides and I could see his eyes light up. Shadowflame erupted from his back to form wings and his arms were shrouded in the same material. He loosed several large fireballs that the Commander struck down with ice bolts. Izunako drew the broadsword, and wheeled his body so he sent Inferno Wheels at the Commander. She dodged quickly but ran into Izunako's arms. He was grinning maniacally, and he stabbed the Commander through the back. Kagusi didn't even flinch. Izunako tossed her aside and prepared to end her with a shadowflame spear. I jumped up and tried to hold him back. He resisted against my grip but was becoming less aggressive.

"Izunako." He strained against my grip. "Izunako…" He resisted less. "Izu…"

"Silk… I'm sorry." _...Silk?_ His power faded, and he was exhausted. I could feel his energy grow dangerously weak. I stroked his head, pulling him into a light sleep. His head laid softly on my chest as I carried him to our room. He slept without any dreams.

|Izunako|

I woke up with a fiery pain in all of my muscles. What was happening? Ashley was laying across my chest, making small sounds of worry. It was almost a year after she had hatched, and she was around a foot and a half long. She was getting heavier too. A knock came from the door, and I opened it. It was a catgirl with a cold and emotionless expression. Koru was standing with her. The cold catgirl spoke. "My name is Maru. I will be your partner while Sylandria trains."

I bristled. "We train together. No excuses."

Maru shook her head. "I do not mean in combat. I mean in a relationship way."

I could feel the blood rush to my face. "I didn't ask for this. I demand that you explain this to me immediately."

Maru straightened. "Commander Dragoon deemed the Harpy too dangerous for your love. This means-"

I froze when I heard the word "Harpy." _Sylandria was a Harpy. Shit. Harpies and Dragons have a long-lasting rivalry for owning the skies. If she really is a Harpy, then our siblings won't be happy with this._ I was nervous. I went to go see her immediately when she walked into our room with something covering her arms. "Sylandria!" She stiffened.

"Y-yes…?" Her voice was extremely shaky.

"I need to ask you something." She turned towards me. "Are you a Harpy?"

She looked up into my eyes, on the verge of tears. "...Yes..." Sylandria uncovered her arms, where a light down of feathers grew. I ran my fingers over them. They were soft and warm. She flinched away at my touch. She knows what I am. I am a dragon, terror of the skies. She is a Harpy, the rival fighting for dominance. We stared at each other in silence, then Sylandria opened my shirt. She placed a hand on my chest and laid her head on it. I wrapped my arms around her. The feathers on her arms were warm against my bare skin. "What is Remi going to say about this?" She sounded worried. I pulled her closer.

"I don't care what she says. I… I really like you. Enough that I won't let you go that easily." I grinned shyly at her, but she just blushed.

"Stop that… but I guess I like you too." Sylandria smiled warmly as she threw her arms around my neck. We embraced each other lovingly until Remi walked in to find us, a Harpy and a Dragon, cuddling.

"Izunako…!" Her voice was sharp. She hates Harpies like any other Dragon would. I could see her hands clenched into fists, her tail curled in anger. "So Sylandria, you're a Harpy." I could feel the venom. Sylandria buried her face in my chest. "Get away from my brother." Remi lashed out at her with a poisoned knife. The blade caught Sylandria across the arm. I quickly took out my own knife and cut open the wound so the blood would drain.

"Remi." She turned to me. "I am disowning you as a sister for doing this to Sylandria. Now get out of my sight before I retaliate with twice as much force." She turned away angrily with tears in her eyes and left. I looked back at Sylandria, who was pale from blood loss and had a depressed look on her face. I wrapped bandages around her arm slowly and carefully after cleaning it. She looked up at me strangely. There was a storm of emotions in her eyes. She leaned against me silently. I held her in my arms gently. I wasn't going to let her go. Not after what happened. If Remi, my sister, wanted to kill Sylandria, then I didn't know who to trust. She had crossed a line she could not go back on. She had really pushed me to the limit.


	6. Fallen

|Izunako|

Sylandria slept clutching me. I didn't blame her. She did object to sleeping with me though. " _Just this once. You're my combat partner, and that's all you'll ever be."_

I sighed and looked at her sleeping form. Still in uniform, mouth slightly open, arm bandaged. _Why would Remi do this?! I do realize that Sylandria is a Harpy, but that's no reason to try and kill her…_ Because of this, Sylandria suggested that we sleep in shifts. It's useless though. Commander Dragoon wouldn't let Remi kill Sylandria anyways. I decided to let myself sleep. I woke up extremely early in the morning to a very agitated Sylandria. "You idiot. Get ready. We're hunting a Class 5 today." She did do this quite a bit, but something was wrong with her today.

"What's your deal?!" I snapped at her.

"I'm fine." She said this without looking at me.

"Sylandria, talk. NOW." I got up quickly and walked up to her face.

"Ashley's gone."

"That's not it." That shocked me. Why was Ashley missing?

Sylandria sighed and looked at the floor. "You said someone's name in your sleep. Callie. Was she a... girlfriend that you left behind…?" Her words were soft. I couldn't look at her for a minute.

"Callie… she was… a… friend… the girl I was sparring with when I met you…"

Sylandria looked up into my eyes. She looked sad. "I… I wanted you to kill her… I'm sorry…"

I patted her head reassuringly. "It's fine. She's… gone anyway." She really was. I didn't even know if she was alive or not. Sylandria still seemed depressed. "Come on. We need to hunt that Class 5, right?" She half smiled. The both of us wore medium combat armor, and seemed to be late. Kagusi didn't seem to notice as around 20 other Hunters rushed out the gates into the dense forest surrounding the compound. Explanation time - monsters are arranged in classes, from 1 to 15. We are fighting a Class 5, which is a rarely dangerous monster. A Class 15 could kill us without moving. We ran for about 10 minutes until the Commander motioned to stop. This was the first real mission in a couple of months . The monsters were relatively passive these days, with most of them being Class 1-2. Kagusi went stiff and motioned us to back out and retreat. I caught a glimpse of what we were supposed to face. It was definitely not a Class 5. IT WAS ONE OF THEM. THE FALLEN. The Fallen are vengeful and forgotten souls of the soldiers who fought against the monsters long ago. Sylandria squeaked as she saw the shadow touch me. I looked back and noticed that she was paper white. I looked back at the Fallen and was horrified. The soul was TRYING TO EAT ASHLEY. Small black tendrils snaked out of its… mouth… and I brought the blade of the broadsword down on the back of its skull. It froze and rotated its head 180 degrees to stare me down.

|Sylandria|

This was easily a Class 11. Whoever the hell wanted us to kill it lied and would pay dearly. I watched Izunako as he was picked up by his neck and thrown into a tree. There were three quick snaps in succession, and I lashed out at the Fallen. The blade of the knife I had grazed the neck and didn't do anything. I landed with my back turned to the Fallen. I heard the screams of the forgotten souls and braced myself for death. The last thing I knew I heard was the sound of metal against stone. I stood there for an eternity. I felt someone press against my back and I looked. It was Izunako with his back against mine, holding back the Fallen weakly. Izunako struggled against the shadow soldier. It was the cold steel of his blade against the cursed stone of the shadow. Ashley was on his shoulder, struggling to stay alive with a broken spine by leaching off Izunako's energy. Izunako slid backwards as the Fallen pushed, knocking him off his feet. The Hunter was on the ground and failing to recover. The Fallen raised the stone sword to deal the ending blow, but I unintentionally whispered something and raised my open palm towards the shadow. "Be purified. He purged. Clear the soul of Corruption and lead it to the next life." I watched in horror as the shadow slowly dissolved and Izunako writhed in pain. I rushed over to my friend and cupped his face with my hand. He looked into my eyes and stopped moving. "Damn it…" He fell unconscious. I failed to stay awake with him. I woke up a day later to white. _Am I dead?!_ I quickly realized the white was a sheet over my face. I flailed about, trying to remove the sheet. Someone walked up to me quietly and removed it. It was Remi.

"Good morning Haigazu." I wanted to get up and punch her, but I felt extremely weak. "Just to let you know, Izunako is fine. He suffered some deep bruises and a broken arm, but the bones are set and he will heal in time. I'm expecting you would like to go see him?"

I could only nod. Remi picked me up gingerly and walked me to another room. Izunako was sleeping with his arm in a sling and… a girl was holding him. A girl with mottled pale yellow and blue hair. Her tail was the same. I tumbled out of Remi's arms and stood in a combat stance. "Explain… yourself…!"

The girl smiled at me. "Good morning, Miss Sylandria!"

I picked up Izunako's knife from the table and pointed it in her direction. "Shut up! Who are you?!"

The girl was surprised. "I thought you'd recognize me, Miss Sylandria. It's me. Ashley."

I dropped the knife in astonishment. "A… Ashley…?"

"Yes… it's me… Miss Remi said that she didn't know how to fix dragonmander bones, so they had to turn me into a person."

I looked at Izunako, who wasn't actually sleeping, he just had his eyes closed. "I never approved of this, Ashley."

"But Master… I would have died…"

This shocked both me and Izunako. Izunako looked crushed, but I felt a smile creep across my face. "Ashley… don't say things like that…!" I laid down next to him. Izunako put his arms around me and Ashley, and I placed my head on his chest. Something was off though. I felt something… dangerous… Oh no. Izunako. A soul of the Corruption inhabited his body. I looked over at Ashley and Izunako, who had both fallen asleep. Hell is upon us. And we need to prepare.


	7. Forbidden

|Izunako|

Sylandria told me something that I found… unexpected. "My mother is visiting me. And… don't laugh… she used to tease me for not having a boyfriend. So-"

"That's completely normal not to have a boyfriend." I was confused.

"Yeah, but this was different. I was very aggressive towards guys trying to ask me out, which was a handful of people."

I grinned. "I can see why they did. You're attractive, and your personality is decent enough."

She punched me hard in the shoulder. "Shut up. So anyway, because my mother rags on me so much… I want you to be my boyfriend."

"W-what?! I mean…"

She turned away from me. "It's ok if you don't want to. I understand."

"N-no! I just… I don't know if this is a temporary thing or if you're actually asking me out…. But I guess I'll do it. For you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Izu." Then she kissed my cheek. "Come on. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry and it's almost 2000." She dragged me by the hand out of the room and to the mess hall. We had our individual training after this, so we ate and parted ways. I walked to the training room, a titanium fortress covered in countless battle scars. The Commander was waiting for me there.

"Good evening, Corporal. Today we will be focusing on heavier weapons. The weapon you will be wielding is your choice." A rack slid out of the wall, containing a greatsword, morningstar, and heavy flail. I chose the morningstar. It was heavy. But I managed. Commander Dragoon wore plating on her arms and readied herself for my attack. I swung the morningstar, and she deflected it with an angry expression. "Raekaga, you idiot. You don't swing it, you charge with it.

"Sounds like a plan, Commander." I reeled back and charged with the morningstar. The Commander stopped it, tore it from my hands, and threw it with unnatural strength.

"Raekaga… just leave. I'm not in the mood for this anymore."

I left without a single question asked. I started to walk back to my room when the door across from the training room opened, and an exhausted Sylandria stumbled out. "Sylandria! You okay?!" She leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm just tired."

"What happened?"

She sighed. "I used my power." _Wait, what? I thought she could use it efficiently._

"I thought you didn't get drained…"

Sylandria closed her eyes as she spoke. "Well… I thought so too… so I guess we were both wrong." We stood there in silence so she could recover. "Izu… can you carry me back to our room…?"

I picked her up gently and held her in my arms as I walked. "You don't even have to ask." We got to our room, but Sylandria's bed was gone. There was a note. "'I took your bed because my ex took mine. Thanks Slut.' What the hell?!" I burned the note in my fist.

"That little whore. Someone's gonna die tonight!"

She began to storm out of the room when I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "You can sleep in my bed."

Sylandria whipped around and stared at me in disbelief. "What?! Where are you going to sleep?!"

I stretched and curled up on the ground with Ashley. "I'll sleep here with Ashley." The dragonmander had a victorious look on her face. Sylandria looked enraged.

"No you're not. You're sleeping with me."

I decided to tease her. "Nah. Are you just afraid that Ashley will take my first time?"

"I-I am not! It's just cold in here, alright?!" Sylandria snapped.

"Sure. Well, goodnight." I rolled away from her, hugging Ashley.

"Get. In bed with me. NOW." Her voice was vicious. I sighed sarcastically and opened my shirt. Sylandria tore her clothes off and put on a hoodie that was much bigger than her size. I sat up as Sylandria climbed in bed next to me. Her face was red and she turned away from me.

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry." I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, which caused her to shiver. "Hey. Look at me." She turned and I kissed her cheek quickly. She did the same to me, and laid on my chest. "Good night, Sylandria."

"Good night, Izunako." I kept myself awake until I felt Sylandria's breathing slow. Then I let myself sleep.

I woke up to someone standing over me, studying my form. It was a middle-aged woman with graying hair. I beat my wings and jumped up, jolting Sylandria awake as she fell off the bed. I instinctively went into a defensive stance. I emitted a sharp snap of flame from my hand to call Ashley. She didn't do anything. She was laying on the couch, blushing and drooling. _...What…_ There was a mint leaf in her mouth. I removed it and looked at it closely. It didn't seem drugged. The woman spoke.

"Mint leaves cause an intoxicating feeling in dragonmanders. It could be menthol, or it could be something else in the leaves."

I turned slowly towards her. "So you just drugged Ashley?!" I looked over at Sylandria, whose face was white. "You okay? Sylandria?"

She took in a shuddering breath. "Mom, this is Izunako Raekaga, Monster Hunter Class 5. My boyfriend. Izunako, this is Sierra Haigazu, my mother."

"Sylandria." Her mother started speaking. "What species is he?" This was sudden.

Ashley started ranting. "Master is a dragon, you idiot. He was wings. Duh." _Damn._ Miss Haigazu raised an eyebrow at Sylandria, who was still white.

"He… he… he is… a… a dragon…" Ashley clung to my arm.

"Of course he is, dummy." The young girl pressed her lips against mine softly. She held it for over a minute. I looked over at Sylandria, who had a murderous look on her face. She sighed.

"No, Ashley, you gotta do it like this…" The Harpy ran up to me, threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me hard. Her claws dug into my neck, leaving small cuts. But I held her. Ashley had an envious look on her face. Sylandria finally let go, blushing and crossing her feathered arms over her chest. I could feel the heat in my own face. Miss Haigazu sighed.

"You really do like him don't you?" She studied my body again. "He looks decent enough. And he seems to like you back as well… But, as he is a Dragon, I won't accept him."

Sylandria started screeching at her. "You know what?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYMORE! I'm tired of you judging the Dragons poorly just because of species rivalry!" She put both hands on my chest and scraped at the scar with her claws. "I don't care what you think. He has saved my life before, and now a Soul of the Corruptor lives inside of him!" _WHAT?! THE CORRUPTION LIVES INSIDE OF ME?!_ "I owe him. It's my fault that he's like this. So the least I can do is stay by his side and love him!" She turned and held my hand. "I knew he liked me. Of course he would. He's just like the other guys, except he's dedicated. He'll stand with me when nobody else will."

I was about to faint. I was Corrupt?! But she said it was her fault…? I had to ask her later. Her mother spoke. "...If that's how it is… fine. Have your Dragon lover."

Sylandria snapped at her again. "Good. Now leave." Miss Haigazu was gone.

"...Sylandria…?" My voice was weak.

"What, Raekaga?!" She was still angry, so I kissed her. "I-I mean… yes?"

"I met your mother, you will meet my mother AND father. Annabelle and Steven Raekaga."

"Oh great. More people that will criticise our relationship." Sylandria didn't like the thought of it apparently.

"Nah, don't worry. They're accepting of many things. Like good parents." I smiled. "No such thing as forbidden love to them."


	8. Dual Hunters

|Sylandria|

Izunako was sleeping on the floor with Ashley to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She kept trying to kiss him, but he resisted. Eventually, Izunako gave up and Ashley just glued herself to him. Now, they slept with Ashley resting comfortably on his arm. I smiled at them. It seemed like Izunako didn't like Ashley, but deep down he loves her like a good master would. I unzipped my oversized hoodie and laid my head on Izunako's chest. His body was a bit colder than usual. But he was still warm. I slept easily. The sound of people talking awakened me around an hour later. I opened my eyes slowly. Izunako was looking into my eyes. "Good morning, Sylandria." He smiled at me. I looked around. At various points in a rough circle, Izunako's family was arranged here. Remi had Mari on her lap, who seemed to be playing a game. A rugged, roughly 40-year old man sat next to a woman with similar age. They both had tails. Me and Izunako were on his bed.

"So this is Sylandria?" The man asked. Steven?

"Yep. Haigazu." Izunako sounded more professional than usual. I began to stand up, but I was dizzy and fell back into his arms. "Hey. Take it easy."

Izunako's mother spoke. "So she's really a Harpy?" She sounded excited. Izunako nodded. "Ooooohhhhhhh… I wonder what your child will look like…" I jumped up, my rage building.

"You listen here! We're not doing that! We're never going to have-" Izunako cut me off my brushing his fingers against my leg. I shivered and blushed.

"You sure about that, Silk? You sure you wouldn't have a kid with me?"

"D-don't touch me like that… but maybe. I'll think about it." I said it honestly.

Annabelle laughed. "Hear that, Steven? Grandchildren!"

"I'm not sure that's something we should be excited about. It's just a slap in the face that we're old." Izunako laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you had Mari!" Izunako said as he and Annabelle laughed while Steven looked annoyed. "Anyways, shouldn't you be going?"

Annabelle jumped up. "I guess so." She walked over and whispered in Izunako's ear. "See ya later, Ray. Don't kiss any more slimes while I'm gone." He cringed visibly. "Bye, Sylandria. And a word of advice- Izunako is very energetic. Watch out for that." She walked out _...What…?_

"See you later, kid." Steven walked out after his wife.

Remi and Mari were playing with Ashley, so I decided to ask some questions. "Izu… what did your mom mean by 'don't kiss any more slimes'?"

"Ah… eh… my first girlfriend was a slimegirl. And… um… she almost killed me when we had our first kiss. We stuck together, and I almost suffocated. Remi wouldn't let us see each other from that day forward…"

"That's sad…"

"Yeah. I really liked her. I still talk to her, though."

"You… you… you do…? Did you even break up with her?"

The Dragon nodded. "Yeah… she was depressed when I did though. Humans don't really date other species, much less slimes."

I understood completely. "So she was sad because you, the only person who loved her for who she was, was forced to leave her?"

"Yep. I had to protect her, too. Some of the worse guys tried to rape her because she was a slime. That's why she felt insecure when I first met her. She even straight out asked me if I was trying to rape her. I said, 'No. I'm not like the rest of THEM. I'm a damn Dragon. I don't roll like other humans.' She just laughed and started talking to me like I was a close friend."

"What was her name?"

"Elizabeth."

"...Damn. I thought I recognized your name somewhere when I first met you. You were known to gossipers as Elizabeth's Knight, and when I asked her who it was, she told me your name. Izunako. She seemed to prefer Elizabeth's Knight over Izunako when she talked to people who didn't know you."

"Did she…?" The Commander walked in. Again. _Always at the worst times, Dragoon._

"Hey you two. You're quite a thing now because of your run-in with that Fallen. People want a name. Got one?" I was annoyed at how calm Kagusi was every time she intruded on us.

Izunako said something. "The Dual Hunters." The Commander left. "Now… do you know where Elizabeth is now?"

I thought hard. "She said she was joining the MDF, but I don't know where. I could check the computers, though." I left to do so.

|Izunako|

At the first sign of Sylandria leaving, Ashley came up to me with a cup of pudding and a spoon. "Hey, Master?"

"What?" I asked her. It was kind of obvious though.

"I want you to feed me." She wouldn't take no for an answer. She opened the pudding cup, and handed me it and the spoon. She then proceeded to sit on my lap and open her mouth. I just dumped the contents into her mouth, and handed her the empty cup and spoon. She walked off, sulking. Sylandria walked in a few minutes later.

"I looked up her name, and she's in Monster Research. Class 5. You want to go see her?"

I hesitated, not knowing what I was to her. Was I an enemy or a friend? We walked over to the part of the compound sectioned off for research. There weren't many people around today, so it wasn't hard to pick her out. Her hair simmered slightly in the dim light. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and then punched me to the floor.

"That's for leaving me." Her voice was bitter. I drew my blade, but she grew close and kissed me. "That's for coming back, Izu." Elizabeth hugged me, pressing her chest against my own. She yelled to another researcher that she was going on break, took my hand, and we walked to my room. Ashley rushed me, looking at Elizabeth.

"Master, you can't love anyone but Ashley! This girl cannot love you as much as Ashley can!"

Elizabeth looked calm…? "I can love him as much as you can, if not more."

Ashley was obviously offended. "Prove it then. Violate Master."

The slimegirl was confused. "Violate… him?"

Ashley stripped us to nothing quickly with her tail. "Sex." Me and Elizabeth stood awkwardly staring at each other's body.

"...Let's do it." Elizabeth was quiet, but dragged me into my bed. She's damn good at it.

|Sylandria|

Izunako was sleeping with Elizabeth. She was nude. _She's a slime, so it doesn't really matter._ But Izunako was, too. What did they do?! I shook Izunako, who muttered something before falling back asleep. I shook him again, and he sat up a little bit, held down by Elizabeth's body. "Izunako, what did you and Elizabeth…"

"We just laid with each other in bed."

"Naked?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. It kind of hurts, her being an Ice Slime, but it's ok."

I sighed at him, ruffling his hair. "Just as long as she doesn't take your first time.

He snarled, lashing out at me with fire. "Like I ever would." We both laughed.


	9. The New Girl?

|Izunako|

I awoke to the sight of a certain commander staring into my eyes. "Good. You're awake. I have something to show you." I started to protest, but she dragged me out of Sylandria's arms and to her room. She opened a door, and led me to a small chamber containing a large steel tube.

"...What the hell is this?!"

Kagusi stepped to the side, punching in a code on a keypad. The tube shook violently, seemingly being struck from the inside. A section of the tube fell off, and a figure dropped onto its knees after taking a few steps out of it. "Izunako, this is the MAIA. MODIFIABLE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE ANDROID. It acts like a human, but is still programmable. So is its personality and appearance." The MAIA stood up, and I saw that it took on the form of a teenage girl around two years younger than me. It had brownish hair, and deep purple eyes. "She's your android now. Make her whatever you want."

"Celestia." I muttered the name under my breath. The MAIA walked up to me quickly and said something.

"Celestia? Is that the name you wish me to be referred to as, Master Izunako?"

"Master Izunako? No. Just call me Master."

The android bowed. "As you wish, Master. But, you have yet to give me a response to my question ."

"Sure. Your name is Celestia."

She nodded. "From this day forward, my name is Celestia. Thank you, Master."

"Another thing," I continued, "You will change your hair color to black." Celestia did as I told her to. "Commander. I request an outfit for Celestia." The Commander pulled out a tablet and handed it to me, allowing me to customize an outfit for the android. I chose a short black skirt with a purple hoodie over the uniform shirt.

"Looks good Izunako. You can leave now." I walked out, and Celestia trailed behind me, observing me.

"Master, where are we going?"

"We're going to my room." We got there, and Sylandria was crying with Ashley holding her.

"So he just runs off with another woman? What is wrong with him?" Sylandria's voice was weak. Ashley looked enraged at me.

"Master, who is this?!"

I backed away a few steps. "Celestia. She's an android, and I'm her Master." Ashley puffed out her cheeks.

"No! You're only Ashley's Master!"

Celestia spoke. "You seem to be angered at this. Do not worry. I am not attempting to compete for Master's affection."

Ashley looked like she had been slapped. "Ashley doesn't even like Izunako!" She used my name? Was she serious about this? She ran out of the room carrying a knife.

I kneeled in front of Sylandria and hugged her. "You need to go after Ashley."

"I know. But she's armed. Do you give me permission to use force?"

Sylandria was silent for a minute. "Yes."

I dash out the door with my own knife in my hand, running after Ashley. She stood outside at the edge of the forest. "Izunako. Do you know how loyal I am to you? How dedicated I am?" Her voice was low and dangerous. She turned to face me, and charged with unusual speed. The blade caught me on the arm, cutting it open. She dashed past me again multiple times, leaving small cuts. The final blow she delivered was a downward slash to my left shoulder. It cut deep, and blood ran down my body. Ashley's eyes were dark purple as she charged me, and she dropped to her knees when she finished hitting me. The knife fell from her hand as well. She was sobbing.

I walked up to her and picked her up. She pressed her face into my chest as she cried. "Ashley… don't cry…"

"B-but I hurt Master…!"

"Ashley, it doesn't hurt."

"You're bleeding!"

"Just stop. You didn't hurt me, you only hurt yourself."

"What?"

"You've damaged your sanity. Let's just go to bed for now." I carried Ashley back to our room, where Sylandria had Remi waiting with her medkit.

My sister hugged me. "Sylandria saw everything. I refuse to let Ashley near you anymore."

She started wrapping my wounds with bandages while I yelled at her. "You're not one to decide that, Remi. I am Ashley's Master, so I decide it!"

"She tried to kill you."

"Shut up." She finished in silence and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sylandria launched herself onto my body, embracing me.

"Izunako… I thought you were going to die… and by Ashley…" She started crying again.

"I'm fine. Stop making such a big deal about it." I push her away.

"Why are you being so hostile?! I'm just trying to care about you…"

Celestia spoke. "Izunako is in decent physical health. His mental state is of anger directed towards you two."

"Yeah, seriously. If you hadn't been jealous of Celestia, this wouldn't have happened." The two looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." Sylandria said quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Master…" Ashley sounded depressed. I went and sat on my bed while Celestia turned to guard our room. I felt Sylandria creep up to me and hug me.

"I'm… actually sorry. I was just scared that Celestia would take my place."

"She's not taking your place. Anyways, she's only going to be in my room."

"Thanks Izu." She hugged me tighter. I stroked her head, laying on my back and pulling Ashley into bed. The two girls surrounded me, pulling me towards them. Celestia eventually curled up on my lap before all 4 of us fell asleep.


	10. A New Enemy

|Izunako|

Commander Kagusi had assembled all of the Hunters inside of the Operations Room. A smiling Ashley held my hand on my left. Sylandria's warm body stood to my right. Whispers surrounded me as Kagusi stepped up to the raised platform in front of us. "Hunters," she started, "I have gathered you here in order to combat a returning threat. The Raiders." _Dammit. Raiders. Raiders are come in many forms: turned Hunters, those desperate for survival, or those with ill intent._ "This has only become a major problem recently, as the Raiders are starting to target supplies of food and water. As the MDF, we not only protect civillians against monsters, we protect them against any threat. Now. Allow me to introduce a new system of combat." She took out a notecard from her breast pocket. "Izunako Raekaga. Elizabeth Haigazu." I dropped Ashley's hand and started to walk up to Kagusi as the girl tried to follow me. The Frost Slime stood by my side wearing a strange object on her arm. "Allow me to introduce Izunako. Hunter, Half-Dragon, 17 years old, he has the guts to take on the Fallen. His weapon of choice is a broadsword paired with a shield. We shall see a demonstration of his fighting style." Kagusi opened a door in the wall that I walked through. The first impression I saw was white. Everywhere. I drew my broadsword but kept the shield on my back. A voice rebounded throughout the empty room. "Begin, Izunako." A door opened in the room, and a Raider walked out of the black space. He held two daggers. He took one quick look at me and charged. I quickly drew the shield from my back and charged back, bringing my sword down in a wide arc on his head. He raised the two daggers to meet it as I swung my shield into his side, knocking him over. He rolled and got to his feet, staggering. I drove my shield into his gut this time, opening a gash across his abdomen. He reeled back as I moved forward, taking light slashes at his body, opening more wounds. He tripped, and I cut the side of his neck open, leaving him to die of blood loss and choking. I walk back into the Operations Room where a grey Ashley fell onto my chest, clutching me.

"M-Master…" She passed out, so I just picked her up in my arms as everyone in the room stared. I walked over and sat down next to Elizabeth, remembering something. _Commander Dragoon said Elizabeth Haigazu. So that means Elizabeth is Sylandria's sister?!_ Commander Kagusi spoke again.

"Elizabeth. Researcher, Ice Slime, 17 years old, she prefers incapacitating her enemies over killing them. Her 'weapon' of choice is her well-placed ice shards that paralyze her enemy. Elizabeth, demonstrate."

Elizabeth walked into the previously bloodstained room and stood still. The familiar door opened and… I froze. It was an Inferno Elemental. _Elementals are hulking beasts of the Earth, representing its weakest natural force. But they were still very powerful. Elizabeth would be no match against one, and she's up against an Inferno…_ She stared it down and hit it in the leg with an ice shard to aggravate it. I set Ashley down and stood, watching intently. The Elemental struck, driving its fist towards Elizabeth as she dodged, ramming a shard through the elbow and shoulder joints of the right arm, immobilizing them. The Elemental tried to punch her with the other arm, and in the process of pulling its fist back, the girl drove a pillar through its forearm and shoulder, immobilizing that as well. She collapsed onto her back when she was done after looking at Kagusi and recieveing a nod. I watched the Elemental closely, and saw that the muscles of the left arm were tight, and that the pillar was melting and about to snap. I jumped up and dashed into the room with my sword drawn as the pillar snapped, allowing the Inferno's fist to travel at full force.

|Elizabeth|

Shards were everywhere as Izunako's sword shattered on contact with the Elemental's body. The monster reeled back and Izunako fell to his knees as he stared at the broken sword. "Blue… Steel…" He turned to the Elemental that roared in our faces. A flowing blackish substance surrounded his arms, legs, wings, and tail. He stood, the substance pulsing. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." His voice was monotonous and layered. He walked up to the Elemental and punched it straight in the face. Words failed me as I saw Izunako beat the thing senseless. I always knew Izunako was unusually strong, but this is completely different. His power was relentless, immense, destructive. Energy leaked from the wounds of the Elemental as Izunako dealt the final blow; a hammer fist to the back of the neck. The body imploded, forming a small flame that floated before Izunako. The flame died and Izunako fell back into Sylandria's arms. I blinked as I stared at the girl. She hugged him. I looked over to the Commander, who motioned for us to exit the room. Izunako dropped out of Sylandria's arms as we exited, leaning on her body instead. Kagusi stayed silent for a moment, collecting herself before continuing.

"...You have seen a demonstration of Izunako and Elizabeth's abilities. You are dismissed." Everybody started walking out, except for Izunako and Sylandria. They stood there, Sylandria with an arm around an exhausted Izunako. Ashley slept by their legs. I walked out a few minutes later.

|Izunako|

...The Shadow was getting stronger every time it awakened. Sylandria sat next to me on my bed as I laid there. "...Hey Izunako…" She had put on a long t-shirt over her panties… and that was it. I wore shorts with a tank top that Sylandria had put on me.

"Hey, Silk."

"...Why do you call call that?" I had never really explained to her why.

"...Your skin feels silky to me. It's smooth, milky, warm…"

Sylandria looked at me with a confused look for a second before blushing and turning away from me. "Y-you think so?"

I pull her down onto me. "I know." Ashley cleared her throat and I looked over at her. There was an expectant look on her face. "Fine, you can cuddle too." She launched herself onto my body, squeezing me hard. "H-hey! Not so hard…" Celestia walked over and eyed Ashley cautiously.

"Is Miss Ashley hurting you, Master?" Her eyes still had no emotion.

"N-no! Her love is just… kind of harsh."

The android girl nodded. "I understand." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a moment before Celestia spoke again. "Master. Your mental state is of love and enjoyment. Because of this, I am obligated to increase these feelings."

"Celestia, you don't have-" I held my breath as I felt Celestia climb on top of my body and lay on me, her supple breasts squishing against my stomach. My face burned at at realization that I was at the mercy of the three girls holding me down with their warm, soft bodies… Hot damn it felt good.


End file.
